Framed
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: Jack is Framed for something he hasn't done but who is behind it?
1. Chapter 1 Where it all began

Torchwood

Framed

Jack Harkness stood arms straight, elbows locked, his gun out in front of him, his piercing blue gaze staring ahead.

"Don't make me do this" he said "Why Jack? Scared are we?" Said the male voice.

Jack's face hardened, then his left eyebrow raised in a very subtle yet sarcastic way

"Why would I be scared of you? ".

If you are not getting the distinct impression that Jack knows this man you would be right.

The man standing in front of Jack knew that he would pull the trigger.

"Come on Jack you wouldn't kill me!" He said in an attempt to call Jack's bluff but Jack simply ignored him.

Maybe this is where we are a little clever and jump back to where Jack and this man met.

It started out as just a normal day, nothing particularly out of the ordinary.

Jack was standing, arms folded looking down on his team that were at work at their individual stations. Toshiko was doing her usual thing of scurrying away on her computer with maps and readouts popping up all over her multiple screens, Gwen was sitting back in her chair texting to Jack assumed to be her husband, Owen was doing his usual as well; lolling back in his chair rolling a pen up and down his fingers again in what Jack had to assume was deep thought. There was no sign of Ianto however, Jack knew immediately that something had to be wrong; because the night before he and Ianto had been out to dinner and Jack always make sure that he says "see you tomorrow?" And Ianto always replies "as always" and last night was no different.

Unfolding his arms he walked down the spiral stairs with a rapid momentum

" Has anyone seen Ianto?" there was no response.

Jack pulled out his mobile phone, typed in Ianto's number and placed it to his ear. It was ringing, and ringing, and ringing until finally Ianto's voicemail could be heard.

_" Hi, you've reached Ianto Jones, I'm sorry I can't take your call at the moment but if you leave me a message I will get back to you as soon as possible"_

Jack hung up, he made a point of never leaving messages on voicemail's.

"No luck?" Gwen asked. Jack shook his head "something is going on, it's not like him, especially after last night"

Jack went up the metal spiral staircase into his office, then re-emerged seconds later wearing his 1942 navy blue greatcoat.

" Where you off?" Asked Owen inquisitively.

"To find Ianto" he said as he ran out of the hub.

"Hang on" shouted Gwen "I'll come with you" and with that Gwen ran after him.

" Big deal, he has not turned up for work, I bet you wouldn't do that if it were me" said Owen

Toshiko lifted her head from her computer "do I detect a hint of jealousy Dr Harper?" She smirked "and anyway I would" Owen raised his eyes to meet hers " thanks Tosh" she smiled and went back to work.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 The Search For Ianto Jones

Chapter 2

The Search for Ianto Jones

By the time Gwen had got outside of the hub Jack was in the SUV waiting for her. She climbed in, closed the door and they drove off.

"Where are we going first?" Gwen asked

"To check out his place, who knows he might have just slept in"

Gwen shot Jack a surprised look

"Jack this is Ianto we are talking about here, slept in I don't think so!"

"Well we'll see won't we" he replied. He tapped his earpiece and said "Tosh try Ianto again will you and let me know if he answers"

"Will do Jack" Tosh replied in confirmation and a few minutes later she was back "Jack there was no reply" "OK thanks Tosh"

The SUV tore around a corner as Jack floored the accelerator to Ianto's home, they pulled up outside and Gwen noticed Ianto's front door was off its hinges, she turned sharply to look at Jack.

"Jack!" she yelled as she reached inside her jacket to pull out her gun, Jack looked in the same direction, saw it also and jumped from the vehicle pulling out his revolver as he went. He signalled to Gwen to stay back, and then counted them down from three to one with his fingers, on a point of his index finger they both turned to point the barrels of their weapons down the hallway of Ianto's home, yelling "Ianto!" as they went.

Gwen moved to the sitting room while Jack went to the kitchen, Gwen didn't need to move far into the room before... "Jack, Jack!" she screamed. Jack came thundering down the hallway, got to the door and halted, he crept almost at the pace of a snail because there in front of him was Ianto motionless, blankly staring into space.

"Ianto?" Jack said gently, no response came from him. Gwen placed a gentle hand on Jack's arm; she gently approached Ianto "Ianto? Can you hear me?" His eyes rolled to meet hers "It's me Gwen, are you ok?" He responded only in a way that Gwen could describe as possessed. Jack came up alongside her "Ianto?"


End file.
